A Reason Why
by SharkPTV
Summary: It's best if you read it for yourself. I don't wanna spoil it you know.
1. A Reason Why Not To Commit Suicide

A Reason Why **Not To Commit Suicide**

I, The Great Papyrus, am not too familiar with what suicide is. But I do recall Sans telling me that it involves harming oneself. Why would someone want to hurt themselves? It is very confusing, even for me.

Well bro, sometimes people harm themselves because they feel like their life doesn't matter or don't think it's worth living anymore. The reason why they think so is because of bullies. Well not just bullies, but it's mostly bullies who cause suicide to cross people's mind.

Well that is just terrible! Well since I, The Great Papyrus have no real knowledge of how suicide is like, Sans will be the our new speaker!

W-wait what? No no no no, I just came here to tell you-

Shhhhhhh..it's too late, just embrace it. Now, continue!

*sigh* Welp, here we go. Just..don't do it. It's bad for your health to always think that you're not as great or smart or fashionable than someone else you know. Also for any of you getting bullied, don't let them intimidate you. They're just people who pick on the weak just so they can act tough. When truly they're the ones who are weak.

Even if you feel as if you're not worth anything, just know that you are actually worth every penny. If you kill yourself, there will be people who will care. Your family and friends will all care. Think about it, you're wasting your time on thinking about how worthless you are. When you could've used that time to do something useful to prove that you aren't worthless.

You are unique in your own way and never let anyone tell you the opposite. You might be able to hold your breath for 10 minutes or make each of your eyes go in different directions. I hope I change your mind about suicide. All I can do is give you a reason why. It is you who makes the ultimate choice.

Oh My Gosh Sans *sniffle* That was beatiful! Well That's all we have for today, but stay tuned for more chapters.

 **A/N: Don't be toxic in the comments. I hate those types of comments, but aside from that. I hope you enjoyed the story and coincidentally very depressed and changed your mind on suicide. Have a wonderful day! Sry for it being so short too.**


	2. A Reason Why To Spend Time With Family

A Reason Why **To Spend Time With Family and Friends**

I, The Great Papyrus am glad to see that you are back for more. I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter! It is amazing to be able to spend time with any friends or family. They have your back and you have theirs! They will always stick with you even if you are down in the dumps. For example, we have Sans!

Hey bro.

Even if he tells obnoxious and dumb puns, I still love him. I, The Great Papyrus would indeed also sacrifice myself for my brother's safety. You should do the same! It is great to be around people who care about you and worry about your safety. You never know when they'll die, so it is best you do everything in your power to be with them.

That was very touching Papyrus. So touching it kind of...

Sans..don't do it.

Rattled my bones?

*deep Inhale*SANS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS WE WERE HAVING A VERY EMOTIONAL MOMENT AND YOU RUINED IT! HONESTLY I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHENANIGANS *deep exhale* Anyways, The Great Papyrus is trying to say that if you don't spend time with your friends or family, you could regret not spending time with them when they die. Then you'll be sad and I don't like it when people are sad. I like it when people are happy and don't have to regret anything! Nyeh heh heh!

Welp I'm going to Grillby's. See you later Paps!

*grunt* Sans, you go there everyday! Stay home and help me make some spaghetti. I don't know what you see in Grillby's food. It taste..not Papyrus.

*shrug* I thought you said I should spend more time with my friends and family?

W-well I did but..I mean, Nyeh. Fine I, The Great Papyrus allow you to go to Grillby.

Thanks bro! Hey Papyrus, you want anything at Grillby's?

No thank you. I have high standards and Grillby's spaghetti is quite terrible. Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Remember stay awesome and have a wonderful day!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this new chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story and go spend more time with your friends and family. Also a shout out to IlluminatiDown123! Check out their stories and show them support. Thanks for giving your time to read this.**


End file.
